


Knight In Shining Armor?

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Mild violence in the form of a brief fist fight, Skinny Steve, Waitress Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Natasha is being harassed by a guy at her job. Steve steps in to help.





	Knight In Shining Armor?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for xo_stardust720 and painorlove on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: I need more skinny Steve fics, I feel like Nat would totally give him the time of day and fins him completely charming! 
> 
> Prompt: How about. The 40's and some douchebag is harassing Nat in her work as a waitress and Steve stands up to argue with the guy, gets his ass kicked and Nat takes care of his wounds... How bout that??
> 
>  
> 
> I did not set this in the forties but I did make Nat a waitress! I also absolutely suck at writing fight scenes so this one is very brief 
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly couldn’t get this fic to turn out the way I wanted and I’m still far from happy with it, but the more I changed it, the worse it got. So I had to finish it for my own sanity and post it as is. I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> This work is in-beta’d

_ If he touches me one more time, I’ll stab him. _ Natasha thought to herself as she placed the meal down in front of the oaf. He was tall, fat and smelled of old tobacco and sweat. He had been grabbing her all night with his grubby hands, acting like he had some divine right to her body.

  
  


Natasha was one inappropriate touch away from handing the man his ass.

  
  


She placed the food down in front of the man and asked if he needed anything else. As she moved to walk away she felt the pig grab her ass while muttering something degrading under his breath.

  
  


Natasha turned around to tell him off, or maybe even slap him, but was interrupted.

  
  


“Who gave you the right to touch her? Because I don’t think she’s interested, pal.” A young man spoke up. 

  
  


He stood from his table a few feet away and walked over. He couldn’t be more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. He was blond-haired, blue-eyed and as skinny as a toothpick.

  
  


“And what are you going to do about it?” The larger man barked in laughter, casting a sneer at him.

  
  


“I'll make you stop.” 

  
  


That got the big guy’s attention. He stood to tower over the blond, rolling his sleeves in an attempt to be threatening. The blond got into a defensive stance, preparing for the oncoming fight.

  
  


The big guy threw the first punch, connecting briefly with the blond’s shoulder before he could duck away. The first punch was followed closely by another swing from the larger man’s other fist. This time it connected with the blond’s face. His head whipped to the side and when he recovered, Natasha could see his lip was split. 

  
  


“I can do this all day.” The small man said, grinning, holding his hands up to fight again.

  
  


The blond got in a couple of quick jabs to the larger man’s side but was quickly thwarted. The big guy swung a punch that knocked the blond into a table before he fell to the ground. 

  
  


As the big guy stepped toward the blond, Natasha intervened. She threw a glass of water at the asshole who caused this. 

  
  


“Get out!” She demanded, pointing to the door. “Your business isn’t welcome here again.” 

  
  


The big oaf stuttered in anger. Before he could make excuses and threats, Natasha added, “If you don’t leave right now, I  _ will _ call the cops.”

  
  


The man stood for another minute, staring Natasha down, but then roughly grabbed his coat and stomped out of the restaurant. 

  
  


Natasha let out a breath of relief, glad he hadn’t wanted to try anything else at the threat of the cops. She moved over to the small blond man who was trying to get up. She took his arm and helped him.

  
  


“You didn’t have to get involved. I would’ve been able to handle it on my own.” Her tone was only mildly chastising. 

  
  


“Yeah, well, I don’t like bullies.” He shrugged. He finally got to his feet, looking up at Natasha. She winced a little at the sight of his split lip and the bruise forming under his left eye. 

  
  


“Let me clean that up for you,” she suggested. She took his hand and pulled him to the staff locker room. On her way, she asked Daisy to take care of her other table. It was a slow enough night, making it easy for her to take a short break.

  
  


In the locker room, Natasha had the blond sit down while she grabbed the first aid kit off the shelf.

  
  


“So I never got your name,” she said when she walked back over to him. She pulled a chair over to sit in front of him. Cupping his chin in her hand, she examined the cut on his lip. 

  
  


“Steve Rogers, Ma’am.” 

  
  


Natasha raised an eyebrow at “ma’am” and smiled in amusement. “I’m Natasha.”

  
  


She quickly cleaned his lip, adding a touch of antibiotic cream to the cut. There wasn’t much else to be done, so she put the kit down and just sat watching Steve. 

  
  


He didn’t seem  _ uncomfortable _ , but he was fidgeting a little, as if he didn’t know what to say. 

  
  


“Can I take you to dinner?” Steve’s head snapped up at her sudden question. She blushed, only slightly embarrassed by her forwardness. 

  
  


“I...uh...sure, yes...I-I would love love.” He was cute when he was flustered. Ten minutes ago he’d been cocky and ready to fight and now he was acting shy. Natasha found it endearing. 

  
  


“Good.” She smiled. “Friday at eight o’clock?” 

  
  


“Sounds like a date.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
